The present invention relates generally to fastening devices and, in particular, to a releasable fastening device for automotive vehicle components, such as vehicle trim components.
Vehicle trim components, such as fascias mounted adjacent to headlamp and taillamp assemblies are well known. Gaps and flushness requirements on vehicles between the fascia and the headlamp and taillamp assemblies on future vehicles are being reduced. As a result, the dimensional variation between the fascia and the lamp assembly needs to be controlled much more accurately. Prior art means of controlling this variation have resorted to using support brackets that hold the top surface of the fascia relative to the headlamp and taillamp lens. These designs, however, allow the high loads imparted into a fascia from a bumper impact to be absorbed into the body structure of the vehicle. If the fascia is mounted directly to the lamp housing, the impact loading disadvantageously breaks the lamp housing and lens, causing a great deal of damage for a fairly small impact load.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a device and/or a method for releaseably fastening a fascia to a headlamp or a taillamp housing while letting it release during a bumper impact rather than transfer high loads to the housing and lens.